


Keep Breathing - A SoulMates Sequel - One Shot

by TheEmpressAR



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, YOU WILL BE CRYING, get the tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: The final...finale...closure...Johnny has come back!Story song - Keep Breathing by Ingrid Michaelson (better read with this playing in the background...for MAXIMUM FEELS!!)Special THANKS to My Pink Muse...for brainstorming this one out of me...she has a "real way" about her... Thanks my friend!!





	Keep Breathing - A SoulMates Sequel - One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I doing this to myself...to you?? I guess we couldn't just leave things the way they were...and I'm soooo very glad I was moved into writing more. It needed to be said...but OHHH OHHH MY HEART!!! I can't cry anymore...*SOBS* 
> 
> Thank you allllll again for sticking with me through this...I promise...this is the end...*shaky sigh* Go back and read it over and over and over when you want to feel the FEELS that will ALWAYS be REAL with these beautiful, wonderful characters. I just only hope in my heart that I've done them justice <3 Love to ALL!!

 

**__ **

_**The storm is coming but I don't mind.** _  
_**People are dying, I close my blinds.** _  
_**All that I know is I'm breathing now .** _

_He woke up to a bright sunny day.  The warmth of the sun, seeping into his old bones.  He held his hand in front of his face.  Seeing the wrinkles of age, etched on paper thin skin.  What had he done with these hands over the years?  The stories he created.  The promises kept.  He smiled to himself.  He had built a home of memories.  All were good.  All were the best since that night. That night he really started living.  Forty years.  Forty long years watching his children grow up, grow older, grow wiser, moving on.  Having children of their own.  He thought back to the memories of his daughter giving birth to his first grandchild, and all of the ones that came after.  His family was large.  His legacy was ongoing.  He was satisfied._

_He looked out in front of him.  An ocean spreading wide and far and deep.  The waves crashing to the shore, the salt in the air.  He shielded his old eyes with cataracts filming over the once rich brown warm to stare up into the sky watching a lone seagull turn lazy circles, carefree and searching…searching for what?  Life…sustenance.  He heard everything, smelled everything.  Felt the warmth of the sun.  It energized him.  He watched the waves crash to the shore.  Endless…timeless_.

 _**I want to change the world, instead I sleep.** _  
_**I want to believe in more than you and me.** _  
_**But all that I know is I'm breathing** _

He thought of the days, months and years since that last night on his patio with someone that he had to put him in a far corner of his mind.  In a special place on a special shelf.  It didn’t mean that he couldn’t feel him still there…in his heart.  Those were the hardest days to work through.  The days his wife would find him curled up in his bed, staring at the wall.  The days he wanted to give up.  The days when she wouldn’t let him. 

Amanda was a patient, kind and caring woman.  She had more depth in her that Daniel had ever given her credit for.  She was willing to forgive Daniel.  He remembered when he had broken down in front of her.  It had taken years for him to regain the love that he once remembered he shared with her.  She was with him throughout.  He had told her what had happened between he and Johnny in fits and starts until it was all out in the open.  She listened.  She took his words and put them in her heart.  She knew she loved her husband, even through all of this.  He remembered it had been hard.  There were good and bad times, fights and sleeping alone.  There was a time when it had gotten so bad they had considered separating, for the children’s sake, but for the children’s sake they fought through it and stayed together. 

Couples counseling was hard when she had to avoid the fact that her husband was in love with another man who was dead.  She really went more for herself.  She needed the strength to deal with her reality.  She had learned that even though she loved her husband with all of her heart, he would always have a piece of his that he could never, ever give her.  She had learned to accept that fact and then found her own happiness with him.  

They walked through the years together.  Hand in hand.  They still made their business the best and most honest car dealership and their name bore a respectable reputation.  Amanda threw herself into her work and into her children.  Daniel threw himself into his work and his students.  He was trying to make the world a better place one kid at a time.  He had taken on all of Johnny’s old students.  Miguel and Robby became his top students and helped him train and maintain balance with the others.  They practiced both the defensive and offensive sides of the art and soon they were having students from all over the state wanting to sign-up and learn the methods and techniques and mindset of Miyagi-do.  Miguel and Aisha helped create a website and Youtube channel to reach the far reaches of the world and soon everyone knew of Mr. Miyagi’s principles.  Daniel could not have been happier.  He watched his students become well-rounded adults and a have much better outcome than being tied down to the vengeful psychopath known as John Kreese. 

Daniel rarely, if ever, thought of the man anymore.  He didn’t have that kind of time to waste in his life.  The last he heard, the man was found dead in an old one room apartment, somewhere in New York.  There was a gun found beside him, an apparent self-inflicted gunshot wound.  He didn’t want to know what had tormented the man to go to those lengths, but it must have been something he could no longer handle…Daniel was guessing it was guilt. 

 _**All I can do is keep breathing.** _  
_**All we can do is keep breathing** _  
_**Now ...**_

_“You should see him, Johnny…he’s growing so big.  He’s so smart.  He’s gone to college this year and I’ve told him he can have the keys to my business when and if he decides.  I know Anthony is my son, but he’s never shown a real interest in the family business.  Robby…he’s different.  He surprises me every day.  You would be so proud of him.”_

Daniel brushed the leaves from the tombstone.  He went there regularly as much as he went to Mr. Miyagi’s to maintain the grounds beside it.  He still trimmed Mr. Miyagi’s bonsai keeping it alive and well.  He would tell him his feelings.  How proud he was that his students were learning his ways of balance and focus and how he was living on through them, through his teachings.  He would shed a tear and bow to his sensei and move off to the other grave that meant something to his life. 

So many times he had laid himself down on top of the earth that had grown over so many years and put his head down, trying to get as close as possible.  He knew it was foolish, but he also knew that Johnny could hear him.  That he was listening somewhere.

_“I don’t know how much longer you want me to wait for you…I don’t know how much more I can do this.  You have a piece of my soul and it’s just so hard…not to feel you inside of me…not to feel you.”_

He soaked the earth with his tears, and stayed there for hours _._ He would do that in the beginning day after day month after month, year after year until it became few and far between.  He would still visit. His movements were not as agile and flexible as they used to be.  He still looked half his age.  He had always prided himself in that.  It was just his body was starting to wear out.

 **_All that I know is I’m breathing._ ** **_  
All I can do is keep breathing_ **

Amanda and Daniel were there for their daughter’s wedding.  Samantha was beautiful in her white gown.  She practically glowed.  Daniel thought he could see traces of gold coming from within her.  Perhaps it was the residuals of Johnny’s power, perhaps he just had the fatherly ability to see, but she was radiant.  She accepted Miguel Diaz’s hand and Daniel was proud and sad to give his daughter away to a find upstanding, man.  He looked up at the sky when they said “I do…” and kissed each other.  He just knew that Johnny had seen the other boy he considered his son become the happiest man alive.  He smiled at the sky and then back at his daughter.  Amanda gripped his hand tightly and he turned to smile at her and kiss her forehead. 

Anthony was the best man and he was turning out to be a very good man himself.  He took a tech job and broke into the field and had taken over Silicon Valley.  He had no time for women or men.  He focused on his career and it was a laser focus.  Daniel was proud of him, knowing that he was secure. 

Amanda would wake to hear her husband call out for Johnny in the night.  Those times were hard for her.  She would place her hand on his chest and he would settle, putting his hand on top of hers.  He would apologize to her every time, until it became a force of habit.  Amanda didn’t mind.  She loved Daniel and they got past it.  She knew who he was as a man. 

**_All we can do is keep breathing_ **

They were left in their house now, alone.  Their children grown and gone.  His mother had passed away shortly after their first grandchild was born and Daniel had been inconsolable to see her go, but there was a different peace about him, knowing that she had gone on happily. 

He had woken up one night to see her standing at the end of his bed.  He was no longer afraid when confronted with spirits.  He was actually expecting her.  She came to place a hand on his shoulder.  She was bathed in blue light.  The white coming from within.  “My darling son…” She said the way she used to when he was a teenager…when they had first moved to California.  He smiled and reached up to touch her hand knowing that neither would feel it.   She was as young and as beautiful as he remembered her from those days.  Her smile bright.  He watched her as she faded away.  He didn’t cry for her.  She left him a warm place in his heart. 

The years went on as they did.  Johnny’s original students never forgot Daniel.  They all made him their own children’s godfather.  He had so many now.  He attended all of their school events.  He attended all of their important ceremonies and graduations.  He was always there for each and every one of them.  Amanda was by his side.  They were the people everyone wanted to be like.  They were admired and loved by all. 

Robby graduated and held a Master’s Degree in Business.  Daniel had taken a very special interest in his life.  He was there with him every step of the way.  He paid for all of Robby’s education.  He guided him in the way of his business and prepared him to take over once Daniel was ready to retire.  He often talked to him about his father in a way that no one would understand but the two of them.  He shared secrets with Robby about how his dad’s life was in the past.  What he had been and who he had become.  Daniel had shared all of the thoughts and feelings that Johnny had in his life when they were together in their universe.  He wanted to pass on those secrets to Robby.  Wanted him to see the man that Daniel had seen.  There were times when they both became overwhelmed with emotion wishing that Johnny would walk back through the door some day and they could just pick up where they left off. 

Robby wanted to see the world.  He wanted to know what was out there.  Daniel fully supported him.  He wanted Robby to decide what was best for his life.  He wanted him to find his balance.  He wanted him to find love and he wanted him to be complete on the inside.  He sent him off with his blessings and told him to make a difference, and that Daniel would be there when he returned. 

 

**_All we can do is keep breathing_ **

He blew out the candles on his eightieth birthday cake.  He needed help with a lot of them, because he didn’t have as much breath as he used to.  Amanda stood beside him, slightly stooped and frail, still maintaining her elegance and beauty.  She helped him blow the candles and everyone around them clapped and cheered.  All of their friends and family were there.  Samantha and Miguel and their five children.  Robby (who preferred to be called Robert now) and his wife Rebecca and their son, Johnny.  Rebecca was eight months pregnant and out there with a baby girl.  She was constantly chasing after little Johnny who couldn’t keep his hands out of anything. 

Bert and his wife were there.  Their kids were off playing with Samantha and Miguel’s outside near the pool.  Eli and Moon breezed in as they always did with Demitri and his husband.  Anoush came in the perpetual bachelor.  He had another girl on his arm and Daniel chuckled.  No matter how old and grey he had become, he still went after the ladies…most of them way younger.  He shook his head.  Bobby Brown and Jimmy had shown up.  Jimmy had to use a walker to get around and Bobby had his trusty cane by his side.  They all were pretty long in the tooth by now.  The others had died many years ago.  They sat around and talked about the good old days of Cobra Kai and even shared a few memories about how they used to pick and tease Daniel.  It was all water under a very old bridge. 

Amanda wheeled Daniel out to the patio with the rest of the guests following.  It was a calm and cool evening.  Daniel thought he could see a million stars as he looked up into the night’s sky.  Surely, it was his imagination though.  He hadn’t seen so many stars in so many, many years.  A tear came to his eye.  “Do you see?”  He whispered pointing a shaky hand to the sky.  It was knobby and arthritic, but he could still point it. 

“See what, darling?”  Amanda said slowly looking up to where Daniel was pointing.

“The stars…They’re…”  He stopped talking. 

**_All we can do is keep breathing_ **

_Daniel recognized a few people as they walked along the beach.  He remembered them.  He couldn’t remember from where.  Some of them looked really familiar to him, but he couldn’t quite place them.  They stopped and waved at him as they walked barefoot in the sand.  Daniel followed them as far as his eyes could into they disappeared into the distance._

_He put his hand in the sand, feeling the soft grains go through his old fingers.  He looked at the veins and the liver spots and tried to remember when they were young, soft, smooth and supple.  He touched the side of his face, the sagging skin, held years and years of good and wonderful things.  He wouldn’t trade them for the world.  He wouldn’t trade any passing moment for the life that he had.  The family that he loved.  The love that he lost.  He waited. He had waited.  He would wait._

 

 

 

**_All we can do is keep breathing_ **

_“Hey…LaRusso…!”   Daniel heard the voice.  His head lifted.  Nothing moved fast on him anymore so it took him a while to turn his head to the sound of the voice.  It carried on the breeze.  It was in front of him, yet it was not.  He looked down one side of the beach.  He must be imagining things.  There was nothing there but sand dunes and storm clouds.  He probably should head back inside.  He looked down the other side of the beach.  The bright, blinding light of the sun, obscuring the sand and ocean.  He shielded his eyes again.  Something was moving in the distance.  Walking towards him.  He looked out in front of him again the waves of the ocean becoming calm and still.  He looked again the figure was closer.  He…thought…he thought…_

**_All we can do is keep breathing_ **

_Daniel had gotten up out of his chair.  His legs were shaking.  He hadn’t stood up on his own in over seven years.  He had been confined to that blasted wheelchair when his legs had given out on him from overuse.  He had never sat down for decades, until he was forced to.  Even then he wouldn’t let it get the best of him.  He never completely stopped.  Now, he thought he might be able to move them just a little to see who had been calling for him.  To see if he recognized the voice.  He took tentative steps…strength gaining back in his atrophied limbs…He looked down and smiled.  He looked back at the figure drawing closer to him on the beach.  He saw strands of platinum blonde hair, blowing in the breeze, a hint of a black headband…Daniel’s heart lurched in his chest…._

(“We’re losing him…”)

(“Dad…stay with us…”)

(“Daniel…”)

 

**_All we can do is keep breathing_ **

_He saw his smile before he fully saw him.  It was that same cocky smirk he wore as a boy.  He was like a mirage on the breeze…he wisped in and out and Daniel wasn’t even sure he was there until he got closer.  He was still too far away.  His feet started moving faster.  He had to get there.  Damn this old body of his.  He shuffled in the sand.  The sand was holding him back.  The mirage was moving farther and farther way. The light growing brighter.  “Come back…” His frail voice called out._

_“Let go…”  Johnny’s young voice reached out to him.  It wasn’t desperate…it wasn’t urgent.  He wasn’t feeling the fear and panic that had gripped Daniel…it was calm and secure._

(*THUD*  A small blip moved on the monitors.)

(“It’s not enough…he’s going.") 

(“DANIEL…DAD…PLEASE…DON’T GO…STAY WITH US!!!”)

 

**_All we can do is keep breathing_ **

_Daniel ran…his legs moving finally.  He looked down in the sand as he gained momentum.  Long brown legs, tanned in the sun.  He watched the age spots disappear.  He felt his back straighten.  He put a hand to his balding head.  Full of thick black hair.   He leapt in the sand._

_Running…_

_Running…_

_Growing closer to the light in front of him…to the boy with his hands shoved in his pockets.  Smile wide on his face.  Blonde hair whipping in the breeze_

_Younger and Younger.  He laughed out loud.  He caught up to the boy.  He stood in front of him._

_Breathing….Breathing…._

_“Bout time you got here…”  He said punching him lightly in the shoulder._

_“I was waiting on you…”  Daniel said smiling so hard his face hurt._

_“Yeah…C’mon LaRusso.”_

_“Where are we going?”  He said, linking his pinkie with the other boy’s.  He looked at Johnny and smiled.  Johnny smiled back at him, warm and full of the sun.  The stars.  The Moon.  And everything in between._

_“Wherever we want.”_

_They both walked down the beach together._

**_All we can do is keep breathing_ **

Amanda held on tightly to her husband’s hand.  Both old and wrinkly.  His now cold.  Hers gripping with her remaining strength. Samantha came beside her and helped to sit.  She put her arms around her mother and cried into her shoulder.   Miguel and Robby both at the same time turned to their Sensei and gave him one final bow.  They went out to tell the others. Crying could be heard outside of the room. 

Daniel looked peaceful lying there on the bed.  The monitors had gone to one continuous beep until the nurse had cut it off, marking down the time of death.  They had left the family alone with him for a while to grieve.

Sam kissed her father’s forehead and clasped his hand before leaving the room.  She wanted to give her mother a little time alone with him, before they left.  Amanda put her head down on the edge of the bed. 

She cried harsh tears until she was hoarse.  “I held on to you as long as I could, Daniel…”  She whispered to him.  “He just wanted you more.” 

She reached up to put his hair back into place and kissed his lips softly.  She walked slowly to the door of his hospital room.  She turned back to see him, one last time.  She turned out the light.

 

**_All we can do is keep breathing_ **

**_Now_ **

 

****

**Author's Note:**

> *I guess it's meant to be, forever you and me, after all*


End file.
